Eira
Personality Eira chose to look away when the champion was killed.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 53 She avoids conflict with others, even if they're trusted allies.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 18 Relationships 'Hardin' 'Ashtor' 'Bevan' Eira complimented Bevan on his throwing technique.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 18 The two have also engaged in light banter.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 17 'Rhosyn' Rhosyn took issue when Eira named Bevan as the best shot in the tribe, causing Eira to revise her statement.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 18 However, Rhosyn held no ill will over this and shared a smile with Eira when she showed up Rathik.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 20 'Rathik' Rathik tried to impress Eira and Rhosyn with his experience.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 19 Skills Eira is the only member of the Sratha-din who cannot hold her own in battle.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 49- Alex's CommentaryBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 58Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 60 She is also the only known Ermehn scribe in the Wastes besides Ashtor.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 50 History Chapter One Eira watches with the other Sratha-din as Hardin publicly duels the champion of Feyn's tribe.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 48 When Hardin kills the champion, Eira looks away.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 53 She listens to Hardin's speech with the other Sratha-din.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 55 Chapter Two 'Hardin Consults' Eira watches Bevan throw his knives. Eira compliments him on his skills, while Rhosyn is more dismissive of Bevan’s cockiness.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 17 When Eira says Bevan is the best shot in the Sratha-Din, Rhosyn huffs in disagreement. Eira revises her opinion to placate Rhosyn, but Bevan offers to settle it now with the best of five. Rathik arrives and tells Bevan that Hardin wants to see him.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 18 Bevan leaves, and Rathik offers Eira and Rhosyn combat tips, but Rhosyn scores a bullseye from ten paces and tells Rathik they’ll manage.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 19 Eira shares a smile with Rhosyn as Rathik walks off in an attempt to save face.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 20 'The Eve of the Attack' Hardin asks Ashtor what he and Eira plan to do during the attack, and Ashtor says they will hold by the western shore of Lake Felnach until dawn with two soldiers for protection. Hardin tells Ashtor to take four.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 49 Eira writes in her journal as the conversation goes on. Ashtor asks Hardin if he can spare four warriors, and Hardin reminds Ashtor that the Sratha-din is composed of the finest scouts and warriors- and that Ashtor is the last known Ermehn scholar, and Eira may be the last known scribe in the Northern Wastes. Ashtor reluctantly concedes this point.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 50 Eira sees Ashtor go over to Rathik to collect four soldiers, and prepares to leave.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 55 Description Eira wears a tan shawl that covers her chest and a green skirt with a diamond-patterned waistline. Her hands and feet are bandaged, and she always carries a satchelBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 18 with writing materials.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 50 Appearances * Beyond the Western Deep ** Chapter One- Pages 48, 53, 55, 58, 60 (Cameo) ** Chapter Two *** Pages 17-20 (Speaking) *** Pages 50, 55 (Cameo) References Category:Beyond the Western Deep Category:Ermehn Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sratha-din Category:Chapter One Category:Chapter Two